


Holding on and Letting Go

by Roadrunner74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Discrimination, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Nurse Charlie Bradbury, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Discrimination, Omegas are owned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadrunner74/pseuds/Roadrunner74
Summary: Alpha mates Sam and Dean Winchester are in need of an Omega to complete their bond and bear children for them. But nothing in life is easy and they will have to cross many obstacles to get the family they both desperately want.Please read the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter for the applied warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cas is underage for most of this fic. I will also post warnings at the beginning of each chapter that applies.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181636256@N02/47932591173/in/dateposted-public/)

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Dean says as he parked the Impala in front of a nondescript building.  The Omega market looks like an abandoned department store.  It wasn’t run down or anything, but at the same time, the fact that these markets exist makes Dean sick in the pit of his stomach.

While their colony doesn’t participate in the Omega markets, as they do not fully support the idea of Owned Omegas. They have accepted it as necessary for the survival of the packs as a way of bringing “new blood” into the packs. But that doesn’t mean that it isn’t a severely broken system.

“Listen. We both agreed we didn't want a beta, but we haven't found an omega inside the pack. We’re running out of options, none of the other packs will allow an Omega to be mated out of their packs unless it is through the Omega markets.” Sam explains for what feels like the thousandth time.

 And Dean has to admit, to himself of course, that Sam is right. Still, Dean hates this system and anyone who supports it. His only consolation is the knowledge that if they choose an Omega here, they won’t be abused or neglected. Even telling himself that repeatedly, doesn’t make it easier for Dean to open the door to the Impala and get out of the car.

Sam seems to not only sense Dean’s unease, but also reciprocated it.

“You ok, Dean?” Sam asks as he reaches across the seat and begins to massage the tension out of Dean’s neck.          

As always Sam’s touch seems to work magic and Dean seems to relax under his Brother/Mate’s touch.

The brothers had been mated for almost 8 years now, ever since Sam’s first full rut at the age of 18. When the brothers had come out as being drawn to each other as mates, they were surprised that no one in the pack seemed surprised by that.  And their parents had said that they had known since Sammy had been a mere toddler that their boys had a unique bond.

It wasn’t quite unheard of for Alphas to mate. However, what made their bond so unique is that neither dominated the other. Alphas are not submissive, to anyone, so to have a pair that was willing to equally submit to the other was rare among rare. 

After Sam and Dean had mated, they had begun looking for the Omega to complete their bond and to carry and give birth to their children.  Which is why they are there at the Omega market.

Packs would bring their unmated Omegas to these markets in an attempt to not only trade off the Omegas to introduce different bloodlines into the Packs but sadly some Omegas are there to bring in money or resources to their packs when they are essentially sold to their new packs and mate.

In ideal situations, the Omegas are allowed to pick their mate in their new pack and live the mythical “Happy ever after” in their new pack, with their chosen mate and the pups that they had out of their own choosing. 

But the reality is that the majority of the Omegas do not get to have a good life. Many become Owned Omegas. They are abused and used as a pup breeder or forced to be an Alpha’s pleasure toy. Owned Omegas are considered barely more than property and are readily identifiable by the collars they are required to wear by law. 

 The hardest part is the fact that the Owned Omega system that allows the abuse to happen isn’t only legal, it’s mandatory for the Omegas that are underage. And while markets claim to not accept Omegas that are extremely underage, everyone knew that most would allow an Omega barely past presentation (usually between 12-14 years old) or even younger to be sold off the books for the right amount of cash.  

“I know your right, Sammy. Doesn’t mean I have to like this situation.” Dean finally admits.

“I’m not too fond of this either. But if we’re going to have pups, we have to do this. Unless you’ve grown some new parts you’ve not told me about.” Sam says trying to lighten the mood.  

“You sure you haven’t, Samantha? After all your hair is long enough to be an Omega.” Dean quips back. But the light conversation does give Dean the boost that he needed to get out of the car. Sam follows and together the two mates make their way into the building.

The guy who greets them as they enter the building definitely gave Dean the creeps. His name is Zachariah and Dean is instantly grateful that neither he nor Sam had presented as an Omega. The thought of either of them being at the mercy of this guy is enough to give Dean the chills.

“What are you looking for? A mate? Breeder? Fuck toy? I might have some recommendations.” Zachariah says after introducing himself.  And while Dean normally appreciates when someone wants to get straight down to business, but the blunt way Zachariah talks about the Omegas makes Dean’s skin crawl.

But before Dean can say anything a smell enters his nose like nothing he had ever scented before. It smells like a just out of the oven apple pie and a hint of freshly turned earth. The only other person who scent had affected Dean just as much as the Omega whose scent he is smelling now is Sam.  At that moment, Dean decided that he wants that Omega and won’t settle for anyone else. Turning to Sam, Dean feels like Sam’s face has to be a mirror of his own.

But Sam seems to regain his composure first and says: “We’d like to just take a look for ourselves, thanks.” Sam says.

An unreadable expression crosses Zachariah’s face before he says: “Very well. If you follow me, I’ll show you around.”

As Zachariah starts to walk down the hallway to presumably show them where the Omegas are, Dean turns to Sam and quietly says: “Dude, did you smell that?”

Dean doesn’t have to elaborate on what he had smelled, as Sam would have gotten it through their bond even if he hadn’t smelled it himself.

“Yeah, Dean. I did. So at least we know that a compatible Omega is here.” Sam says, feeling relieved that they won’t have to keep searching for an Omega in other markets.

Zachariah leads them down a short hallway to an Open room that looks like it is used for many things but right now it appears to be being used as a cafeteria at the moment.

Sitting around the tables set up at one end of the room is about thirty or so Omegas eating their lunch. What is odd is how quiet of the room. Aside from the sound of cutlery making contact on the dinner trays, the room is practically silent.

As Sam and Dean move through the aisles, looking for the source of the scent they smelled earlier, they notice that the Omega they are standing behind will stop eating and remain still until they pass them. They also can scent several of the Omegas’ fear as they walk through the crowd; they know the Omegas have to be nervous with two Alphas being in the room, and that they are obviously there to select at least one Omega.

Finally, they stop behind an Omega with dark hair. Leaning in, Dean confirms that the Omega is the one whose scent had caught their attention earlier. One look at Sam tells Dean that Sam also knows that this Omega is the one they want.  

 The Omega must have known that they had stopped at her chair as she looks up at them for a second before seemingly realizing that she made a mistake and training her eyes back on her plate. But that second was enough for Dean to get a good look at the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  

And even though, she is staring at the tray in front of her; Dean can tell she is quite attractive. The girl is young, and with a sinking heart, Dean realizes that the Omega is underage. In fact, she is barely past presentation; 15 at oldest.  But Dean’s resolve remains that he is going to get their Omega out of this market.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked the dark-haired Omega; wanting her to talk to them. But she seems too terrified to even breath too deeply, much less answer a question.

But Zachariah doesn’t seem to have the patience for the Omega to build up the courage to speak and barks out: “Answer the question you were asked, Omega!”

The man looked like he was about to strike the Omega and that is when Dean’s vision goes red.  Before anyone can stop him, Dean snarls: “You touch that girl, I’ll personally rip your arm off. Mate or not, I won’t let you touch her.”

Zachariah has a dark smirk on his face when he says: “She’s underage. You wouldn’t be able to mate her until she’s 18 and even then, it would take a court order to get her status changed.”

“That may be true. But she’s coming with us and you won’t ever lay a hand on her. So I suggest you get her papers and her belongings for us if you know what’s good for you.” Sam says, his eyes also Alpha red and when he stands to his full height, he is an imposing figure to even other alphas. The stocky beta knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against them in a fight.

 So, without a word, Zachariah walks away to do exactly as he was told and the brothers are left with their new Omega who seems even more terrified now that she has seen them display an Alpha rage. This just got even more complicated than they had originally planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Non-traditional Non-Con and mentions of self-loathing.

Castiel couldn’t help but shake as she had watched the two Alphas challenge Mr. Zachariah when he had raised a hand to punish her.  The Alphas had declared that they wanted her and made it clear that they are not interested in any other Omega. That means that she will have at least two Alphas using her.

Castiel knows that since she is underage, she is condemned to a life as an Owned Omega. That thought alone is enough to trigger thousands of nightmarish possibilities of what her life will be.  Thoughts of everything from being forced to be the two Alphas’ sex slave to being used as a breeder for an entire colony race circles in her mind.

The images are so strong that Castiel doesn’t immediately register that one of the Alphas is speaking to her.

“Hey, are you ok? You seemed like you’re about to have a panic attack.” The shorter Alpha asks her. 

“Forgive me Alpha. I wasn’t paying attention.” Castiel answers, remembering the manners she had been taught since arriving at the Omega markets. She expects punishment for her admission, but none comes. Instead, there is a strong hand on her shoulder guiding her along as they leave the main room and head towards the offices.

There waiting for them is the taller Alpha. When had he left? Castiel wonders to herself.  In his hand is a large envelope that Castiel recognizes as the one that contains her registration papers.  So, this is it, she really is going to leave with these two Alphas and be an Owned Omega.

 The taller Alpha pulls something out of his pocket and it takes an embarrassing amount of time for Castiel to recognize it for what it is: a collar.  All Owned Omegas are required to wear a collar, at least when they are in public, so why did she think for a moment that she wouldn’t have to wear one is beyond her. The simple, black collar is a market issued collar. Its purpose is for Omegas to wear until their owners got them one that they preferred.

As the taller Alpha, Castiel still hasn’t learned their names, reaches out to put the collar around her neck, Castiel decides that she isn’t willing to try to fight them.

Maybe it’s because she is so tired; having not slept for what feels like months since she was first brought to an Omega market. Or maybe she feels like if she behaves and does as she’s told, it will be harder for the two Alphas to be cruel to her. But whatever the reason, Castiel just silently pulls her long hair out of the way and submissively offers her neck to have the collar secured around her throat.

As the collar is being secured, Castiel notices something in the expression of the taller Alpha: he doesn’t want to use the collar. She feels a bit of hope rising that maybe, just maybe, that at least the taller Alpha might not be cruel to her.

She tries to push it down and forcibly reminds herself that the nice guy act could be just that. And she knows that it will be even more devastating if she allows herself to hope that her life could be in for more than just rape and torture only to have those hopes painfully destroyed. 

The two Alphas don’t say anything about her submission, and Castiel wonders if she had done the wrong thing. Maybe they didn’t want a submissive Omega, maybe they wanted one to challenge them so they could break her and force into submission.

But before she could think anything more or possibly apologize for doing the wrong thing, the hand is back on her shoulder. She is guided out the door to the outside, and while Castiel had always enjoyed being outside when she had been a child, right now her heart is pounding so hard that she feels like she could pass out.

She’s guided to a sleek black car, and she is surprised when the back door is opened for her to get in. Castiel sits down on the back seat and the door is shut behind her.

From what she can see out the window the two Alphas are talking. She can’t hear the words that are spoken, but she can clearly see the bond that exists between the two. It is then that she has an earth-shattering revolution: the two Alphas are mates. That means that they must want a breeder to bear children for them.

Her fate is to be nothing more than a baby maker. She will probably be forced to have baby after baby whenever the Alphas want. The baby would be raised by the Alphas however they see fit and the most Castiel can hope for is to be a nanny for her children.

Eventually, the two Alphas get in the front seat of the car. She catches the glances in her direction. But if they said anything to her, or about her, she misses it. Her ears are ringing so loud that she feels like her ears will explode at any moment from the pressure. 

In order to file her papers properly, it is required that she be given a medical examination. So, the first place she is taken is the Omega Registration Agency or ORA offices to both file her papers and to have her examination done.

Once they arrive, she is separated from the Alphas and taken into an examination room. At first, it had seemed like a normal physical.  Her vitals are taken, and notes are made in the folder that Castiel can see has her Omega number on it.  All Omegas that go through the Markets are assigned a number that is tattooed on their left wrist. Castiel knows that the numbers have significance, but she doesn’t know what it is.

Then she is ordered to strip.  She does so reluctantly, being very shy about her body that had just recently began to change as she had presented as an Omega.  As she stands naked before the two Beta women who are conducting the exam, they begin to note every mark on her body.

 Somewhere, penetrating the fog of her brain, Castiel can hear the shutter clicks of a camera.  They are taking pictures, a lot of pictures, of her body. Finally, they finish. She wants to believe that it is over, but it is only beginning. 

She is ordered to get on the examination table and lay down.  Once Castiel is on her back, her arms are stretched out onto the two panels that protrude from the table.  Wide straps are secured around her elbows and wrists.

When she is secured to the table, one of the Betas begins to grope her chest; noting every detail with clinical detachment.  When the ‘breast exam’ is finished, her legs are guided into stirrups that are attached to the table. Castiel is forced to lay with her legs spread so wide that it hurt.

As she lay on the table, feeling humiliatingly exposed, one of the Betas takes an instrument that Castiel doesn’t know the name of and inserts it into her with no preparation. 

When it happened, Castiel lost her fight to stay conscious. Everything seems to go white for a moment. And it felt like all the blood that had been roaring in her ears, suddenly dropped into her stomach.

“She’s tight.” One of the Betas comment and Cas can actually feel something being scraped along her inner walls.

“Please, stop,” Castiel begs weakly; as she fights to keep the little bit of food that she had eaten for lunch from coming back up her throat.

“It’s required that all newly bought Omegas are given a complete physical.”  The Beta that had done the breast examination says coldly.  “If you can’t handle this, how do you expect to take an Alpha knot?”

Any response that Cas could have made is cut off by a sudden, white-hot pain between her legs. Castiel couldn’t suppress the yelp of pain that come from her this time.

“I think I pinched her.” The Beta between her legs commented, seemingly uninterested that she had caused Castiel severe pain.  They seem to be finished with their examination, and release Castiel from the table and order her to get dressed.

Numbly, Castiel gets up from the table and gathers her clothes from the chair that she had placed her clothes on when she had undressed. She is allowed to go into the bathroom that adjoins the examination room. As she walks, the pain between her legs is almost unbearable.

 When she gets into the bathroom, she uses the toilet and as she is cleaning herself Castiel sees blood spots on the toilet paper.  The blood on the toilet paper had been her breaking point. Sliding to the floor, Castiel tries to muffle herself as she cries into her hands.

While she knows that her time still being a virgin was soon to be up, it doesn’t mean that it makes it any easier that she had basically been raped by a foreign object and it had robbed her of her virginity.   But before she can lose herself to her sorrow, there is a sharp knock on the door.  

“We’re on a tight time schedule, Omega.” One of the Beta says loudly enough to be heard through the door.

Pulling herself together and off the floor, Castiel gets herself dressed. She placed folded toilet paper in her underwear in hopes to collect the blood; hoping it will be enough to not soil her clothes. She then washes her face in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Walking as best as she can with the pain between her legs, Castiel leaves the bathroom. As she walks towards the room where the Alphas are waiting for her, a feeling of resentment grows in her.

 She hates the Alphas who chose her. She hates the system that allows her to be treated this way. She hated her step-mother who had sold her to this life. And even more than anything else, she hates herself for being an Omega. She is trapped in this life just as sure as the collar still locked around her throat.

Castiel decides right then that she will endure this life. It will not break her any more than it already has. Both of the Alphas are older than her, she can possibly outlive them. And if that is her only way to gain her freedom, she will do it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story: Please leave comments or Kudos to let me know you're enjoying this. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be Sam's viewpoint and will hopefully be posted in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

The ORA offices remind Sam of a Territory Welfare office combined with a Health Department.

When they arrive, they had to sign in using Castiel’s Omega number.  Sam had learned the Omega’s name by reading her papers on the way to the agency office.

While he is trying to find the number in Castiel’s papers, her arm suddenly appears before him. Tattooed neatly on her left arm, on the inside of her wrist is Castiel’s number: 89-205897.

Along with the numbers, is a painful looking branding scar; Sam has to clench his jaw to keep his anger in check. How much had that had to have hurt when that brand had been inflicted.

Holding Castiel’s wrist so he can read the numbers, Sam enters them into the keypad that is mounted on the counter of the office partition.

A queue ticket printed out of the machine and Sam noted that their number will be called next. They don’t even have a chance to sit down in the waiting area before a door to the offices opened and a Beta woman steps out and calls their number. 

Sam and Dean are ushered into an office, while Castiel is led into one of the medical rooms. Both Sam and Dean are nervous about Castiel going through the medical exam alone, but they have to sign and file paperwork to take legal custody of Castiel.  

As Castiel is led away to the examination rooms, she doesn’t even glance in their direction.

‘Not that it is surprising,’ Sam thinks to himself.

The Omega had yet to speak a word to him, and there is a bitterness to her scent that Sam can only describe as loathing and the acidic smell of fear. Sam really can’t blame Castiel if she didn’t like them at the moment. After all, despite their attraction to Castiel’s personal scent; he and Dean are strangers to the Omega.

Sam can’t help but try to see this situation from Castiel’s perspective and Sam could honestly say he didn’t like what he saw. While Sam could only imagine what Castiel is thinking that they have planned for her, just the fact that two strangers are about to have total and legal control over her body and life is enough to make Sam shudder.

And it wasn’t like Castiel had a say in this situation. Sam is fairly certain that if Castiel had been given a choice as to whether or not she wanted to go with them, she would have chosen not to.  Pushing those thoughts aside, Sam only hopes that if Castiel is given enough time; she will eventually come to love and trust them.

Sam is drawn out of his musings by the fact that Dean had turned to enter an office at the end of the hallway where a short, heavyset woman is working at a desk.  Dean had been carrying the file that contained Castiel’s papers and handed it over to the woman at the desk.

The lady opened the file and read the front page that has a summary of Castiel’s papers. As the lady reads the paperwork, Dean and Sam take the seats on the opposite side of the desk.

“Female Omega, number: 89-205897. Castiel Novack, is that correct?” the lady behind the desk asks as if it is perfectly normal that they are talking about the sale of person, not some object.

“Yes. It is.” Dean answers for them. Despite Dean’s initial reluctance at buying an Omega; he seems to be pushing forward in the process and wanting to get back to their colony.

“Do you have your IDs? The woman asks after entering the information she has in the folder into the computer.

Dean and Sam both get their wallets out of their pockets and retrieve their IDs. The woman takes their IDs and begins to enter the information into her computer.  

“What are your occupations?”

“Sam’s a lawyer and I work in marketing and sales in one of our Pack’s businesses.”

“And you’re both Alphas?” The woman asked, still typing information on her computer.

“Yes, we are.” Sam answers this time.

“And are either of you mated?” the woman continues to question them.

“We are,” Sam answers, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  Making it clear that they are mated to each other.

“Is the Omega for your use or will she be used by your pack?” The woman asks and the detached way that she says that makes them sick to their stomachs.

They had heard horror stories of some packs sharing Omegas in the past but hadn’t known of any that still carry on the practice. If Castiel thinks that is what will happen to her: it’s no wonder that she is terrified of them.

 If anything, this information makes them more determined to keep Castiel safe. Even if Cas never comes to love them, they will keep her safe until she is old enough to get her freedom papers on her nineteenth birthday. After that, they will see to it that Castiel is able to live an independent life; able to make her own decisions.  

Dean is the first one to find his voice; the anger in it unmistakable: “We hope to eventually have her as a mate; not use her as a baby-maker or pass her around like some kind of party-favor.”

But before any of them can see anything more, Castiel appeared at the doorway to the office looking like she had just been through hell and back.

“Are you ok Castiel?” Sam asks, his concern obvious. Castiel just nods her head and takes a position against the wall next to the door.

It’s obvious that the young Omega is not ok, and that something had happened to her during the medical examination. But Sam and Dean both know that she wouldn’t accept help from them. At least, not yet. The only thing that they can really do is try to hurry this process along so that they can take Castiel home.

“Is there anything else you need to know or are we done for today?” Dean asked and he’ll claim that the bit of Alpha voice he had used had been an accident.

The woman just nods, clearly affected by the authority in Dean’s voice. She begins to print out a copy of the information that she had been typing. Once the papers exit the printer, she picks them up and hands it to Dean.

“This is your temporary ownership papers. You will receive the permanent copies in about 5-7 days.” The woman explains.

“Thank You.” Came Dean’s curt reply. Then turning to Sam and Castiel, he says: “Come on, let’s go.”

With that, the three are out the door and heading out to the Impala without sparing a glance back.

After driving for about an hour, they finally reach the gates of their closed colony. Both brothers breathe a sigh of relief in getting back home. Soon they are turning into their driveway and driving into their garage.

As they drive into the garage, Sam turns to look at Castiel who’s seating in the back seat. Castiel appears to be asleep. Sam notices that she doesn’t give a reaction to the loss of sunlight as they enter the dimly lit garage.

When they exit the car, Dean goes to unlock the door to go into the house and Sam opens the back door to wake up Castiel. But as Sam leans into the car, he notices that Castiel is pale as a ghost and her breathing pattern definitely isn’t that of someone asleep.

As gently as he can, Sam lifts Castiel from the back seat. When he does, Sam notices the puddle of blood on the seat where Castiel had been sitting.

“Dean!” Sam yelled for his brother, and it seemed like in the blink of an eye Dean is beside him. Dean took one look at Castiel and one at the bloody seat and declared:

“Get her inside. I’m calling Charlie.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice and proceeds to follow his mate’s orders, saying a prayer to any deity that might listen that Castiel is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is done. As always, please leave me your thoughts and Kudos as they encourage me to keep this story going.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam doesn’t have to think twice as to where to put Castiel when he enters the house. He goes upstairs to the bedrooms but instead of going into the master bedroom, Sam turns and goes into the room across the hallway.  

The bedroom had been set up, at Charlie’s direction, for their omega since they had begun talking about bringing one into their relationship. All Omegas need a quiet place to nest, and that it is especially true for an Omega that has two Alphas. Now, this bedroom will be used for Castiel for her bedroom. At least, hopefully, until she comes to love them.

Once Sam walks into the bedroom, he makes his way over to the bed and gently laid Castiel on the bed. But before he did, he manages to pull a blanket over to be under Castiel. Castiel is incredibly light in his arms and it made Sam wonder just how much she had even been fed in the market.

Sam wants to stay with her, but he also wants to check on Dean and see if he is calling Charlie like he said he was going to. Deciding to check on Dean, Sam leaves the bedroom and makes his way downstairs; hoping that Charlie will be here soon.

If anyone can understand what has happened to Castiel, it would be Charlie. Their friend had once been an owned omega herself before she had escaped to their colony. Charlie had been almost nineteen, so she was able to hide until her birthday when she could get her freedom papers.  Once she was classified as a free Omega, Charlie had worked to finish her education and is now training to be a nurse.  

When he is halfway down the stairs, Sam hears a rapid knock at the door. Dean is at the door within seconds and opened the door to reveal Charlie standing on the doorstep carrying a medical bag.

“Where is she?” Charlie asks as she stepped over the threshold.

“I put her in the nesting room,” Sam answers as he descends the stairs the rest of the way.  Charlie doesn’t say anything more and goes upstairs to the room that Sam indicated.

As Charlie disappears up the stairs, Dean turns and goes into the living room. He sits heavily on the couch with his face buried into his hands.

“She was in pain the whole drive and she didn’t say anything. And we didn’t even notice.” Dean says, and while it seemed to be addressed to Sam, it could just as easily be a self-loathing statement.

Sam joins him on the couch and Dean leans tiredly against him. Sam can tell that Dean is more than just tired physically, he is tired in every way possible. It was a rare display of vulnerability on Dean’s part, as he is always the strong Alpha. But Sam has to admit that he is probably just as tired as Dean.

Dean had kept his head on Sam’s shoulder until they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Turning towards the sound, they see that it’s Charlie.

“How is she?” Sam asked as Charlie took a seat on the adjacent love seat.”

“Physically, she’ll be fine in a couple of days. Emotionally, that could take a while.” Charlie answered.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, his concern for their Omega growing by the moment.

“She’s been through a lot in the last couple of hours...” Charlie paused as she seems to find the exact words that she wants to say. “What did they tell you about the medical exam that Castiel had today?”

“They said that she was required to have a physical.”

“The physicals that they give include a gynecological exam. A through, invasive exam.”

“But if it was for her own good, then it needed to be done,” Sam said.

“She’s fourteen; barely on her reproduction cycle and not even so much as used a tampon before. Then today, she was already under stress; worrying about what she thinks is going to happen to her. And under those conditions, she was tied down to an examination table and a speculum forced into her when not only was she tight from being a virgin, but she was also tense from nerves.” Charlie pauses to allow what she had said to sink in.

“If that wasn’t enough, Cas told me that the speculum had pinched her during the exam. She at least blacked out during the exam. The betas that were conducting it, were just uncaring and even ridiculed her for her reaction to it. The blood is probably from either a torn hymen or an injury from the speculum; the bleeding has already mostly stopped. I couldn’t examine her further, she’s very traumatized. I got her cleaned up and gave her a dose of Melatonin to help her sleep.”

“I also promised I’d be here when she wakes up; so, I’m staying the night,” Charlie added in a tone that meant no arguments.  With that, Charlie gets up and goes into the kitchen to undoubtedly raid the pantry for something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. But I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. As always please leave comments and/or Kudos to encourage me to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight mention of abuse towards the end of the chapter along with a vague reference to mutilation (very vague)

The next morning Castiel is awakened by the sunlight streaming in through the window. When she sits up in the bed, Castiel spends several minutes looking around the room. It is a nice room, way more comfortable than what she had expected for an Owned Omega to be given.

The room would be a good place to nest eventually. Castiel shuts that thought down as soon as she had it. She doesn’t want to think about nesting here. She doesn’t want to think of this place as home and she certainly doesn’t want to think about nesting.

Last night, or at least she believes it was last night, she had been surprised to meet another Omega when she had first woken up in this room. Why would the Alphas want her if they already had an Omega; she had wondered to herself.

The Omega, who had introduced herself as Charlie, hadn’t acted like an Owned Omega. In fact, Charlie had told her that she is a nurse. Castiel had never met an Omega with a profession before. Even Omegas, free Omegas, in her old pack didn’t have professions.

And even though Castiel could see the branding scar still on her wrist; her numbers must have been covered by the thick bracelet she wore. The required collar had been noticeably absent. Maybe this place is different than what she had been fearing. But as soon as Castiel feels that seed of hope bloom, she tries to crush it. It would only be more painful if she had hope for things to be better than she fears and then have her fears painfully validated.

She had confided her fears to Charlie last night, about how she believes she will be forced to be either a baby-maker or an Alpha’s play toy. Charlie had told her that she doesn’t have to fear either scenario. That Sam and Dean, the alphas, would never force her to do anything that she doesn’t want to do.

Charlie had told her that while Sam and Dean want a family, they wanted one with an Omega mate, not a slave. Castiel found it doubtful that she will ever be a mate to anyone. And the pressure of the collar only seemed to reinforce that she is considered no more than a piece of property.

But as these thoughts run circles in her mind, she smells something that causes her to pause in her tracks. It smelled like leather and old books.  The more she sniffs the more she is getting a better read on the scents. They seem to be coming from two different sources.

 The leather and old books are the primary scents, but under that, she can pick up the scents of sun-warmed cotton, and something akin to freshly mowed grass.  There are other scents too, but she can’t quite identify them.

Pushing back the covers of the bed, Castiel is surprised to find two flannel overshirts in the bed with her. She doesn’t remember those being in the bed when she had gone to sleep. Looking at the shirts, Castiel knows that they must belong to Sam and Dean.  And from the look of them, even though Castiel hadn’t known they were there, she’s been holding on to them all night.

She isn’t exactly sure how she feels about the shirts being in bed with her; as someone else had to have put them there. Before she can stop herself, she lifts the shirts to her nose and inhales the scents of each shirt. As she does so, she can feel slick beginning to leak from her.

When she realizes what is happening, she quickly gets up leaving the shirts on the bed. But even as she gets up, she felt a longing to pick up the shirts again. Before she can give in to the urge, Castiel decides to leave the room. If this place is to be her prison, she might as well learn the layout of it now.

***

That morning Dean is the first one up. Deciding to make breakfast for everyone, Dean gently disentangles himself from Sam and gets out of bed. Dressing in his robe, Dean quietly leaves their bedroom. He stops outside the bedroom where Cas is sleeping.

Cas is curled up in almost a fetal position in the middle of the bed. Dry tear tracks are still visible on her cheeks and clutched tightly in her arms are his and Sam’s shirts. 

During the night, they had been awakened by Cas having some kind of fit. Charlie tried to calm her but to no avail. Finally, she had him and Sam to get close enough for Cas to scent them. That had done the trick and Cas had calmed down.

Charlie had left the room and returned a few moments later with their shirts. When she placed them in Cas’s arms, she had latched onto them like a lifeline. When Cas had settled again, Charlie had shooed them out of the room again. They had protested, thinking it would be better if they stayed with Cas instead of just tokens of their scent.

Charlie had told them in no uncertain terms that Cas simply doesn’t trust them and if she woke up with them in bed with her: it would only cause her to freak out and possibly destroy any chance of gaining the girl’s trust.  So, Sam and Dean reluctantly went back to their own bedroom.  And at some point, Charlie went back to the futon in the guest bedroom where she is still asleep.

Knowing that everyone is still asleep, Dean heads down to the kitchen. As he sets about his task of fixing breakfast, Dean lets his mind wander to their situation. He has to admit that it is far from ideal, but he doesn’t know what they can do to make it better.

Castiel is barely more than a kid. Fourteen years old, Charlie had said. Sam is twelve years older than her, and Dean sometimes still considers him a kid.  It would be wrong to try to initiate a relationship with her. But taking her back to a market is out of the question as well.

Charlie had enough horror stories about what happens in those hellholes to make Sam and Dean determined that Cas, or any omega in their pack for that matter, will never be at the mercy of those monsters. Charlie had admitted that she had feared the worse when Dean had called her and explained why he needed her help. Apparently, there are much worse things that Markets will do to Omegas besides what Dean already knows happens there.

Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t have just had to worry about the handlers at the markets if she was returned to one. There are many perverts out there that would love the fact that Castiel is only fourteen.   

As much as Dean might not want to admit it, Castiel’s only chance to have a life free of abuse is to stay with them. At least until she turns nineteen when she can qualify for release from the Owned Omega status. And Dean is fully aware that he could easily earn a trip downstairs in the afterlife due to the feelings he is already starting to harbor for the teen.

But he will resist the urge and hope that someday the feelings will be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done. I know it is short, but I couldn't find a better place to end this chapter from the next. I hope to have chapter 6 posted in a few days. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always please leave feedback in the form of comments and kudos to keep me inspired to keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean is just finishing up the eggs he is making for breakfast when a quiet noise behind him causes him to turn around. He is surprised that Cas is standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

When she realizes that Dean had seen her, she looks like she is about ready to bolt from the room. That is the main goal today: get Cas to at least calm down enough to not look like a terrified animal. Castiel still looks terrified, even after being here for almost sixteen hours now. 

Fortunately, he and Sam had planned on taking today off from work to allow them to help Cas settle in. She is in dire need of clothes as Cas’s personal items is meager, to say the least, Dean had dug through the tiny bag that they had received from the market that contained Cas’s things.

Her belongings had amounted to the gray shift dress that she had been wearing when they had picked her out at the market, a second dress identical to the first, a pair of black leggings for colder weather, a change of undergarments, a nightshirt, and cheap pair of cloth tennis shoes. Also thrown into the bag was a comb and a toothbrush that were clearly new.  In fact, besides the clothes that Cas was wearing, all of the items don’t seem to have any trace of Cas’s scent on them.

“Hey Cas, want some breakfast?” Dean asks, trying to keep his tone light.  Fortunately, Dean had been looking at Cas as the only response she gave is a nod of the head. But she did take a seat at the kitchen table, so Dean considers it progress.

As Dean continues with the breakfast preparations, he almost physically Cas’s gaze boring into him. And sure enough, every time Dean looked in her direction; he is met by a pair of blue eyes intently watching him as he worked in the kitchen.

When Dean had her breakfast on a plate, he took a seat next to Cas after he places the plate in front of her. Cas does pull back and attempts to sit as far from Dean as the chair allowed. Cas also eyes the plate before her with suspension. And it doesn’t take Dean long to figure out what Cas is thinking.

 “Don’t worry, it’s not drugged or anything. At least give it a try?” Dean says. When Cas doesn’t move, Dean reaches over and grabs a clean fork and takes a piece of the scrambled eggs on Castiel’s plate and eats it. “See? I ate it.”

It is apparently enough to convince Cas that the food is safe. She eats slowly though as if she still doesn’t completely trust it, but her hunger wins out.

“Let’s get some things straight, okay? Sam and I are not gonna hurt you, not now, not ever. I know you’ve probably been through too much to just believe me, but it’s the truth.  I also understand that you don’t want to talk or are too scared and just need some time. But there’s one thing you have to promise me: tell one of us immediately if something is wrong. Nothing bad will happen if you speak up and tell us if you’re not ok. Can you do that?”

Again, the only response is a nod of the head. And Dean counts it as a small victory that Cas is interacting with him in some way.  

“Ok that’s…that’s good. I thought today we could go out. You definitely need some clothes and since Sam and I work during the week, and you’re not allowed to go to the public school, I don’t want you to get bored when you’re alone. So, we can get you some books or whatever you want. Sound good?”

Again, Cas only nods.  But Dean can see the change in her demeanor. She no longer looks like a cornered rabbit. Dean gets up to finish breakfast; as he does so, he places a gentle kiss on the top of Cas’s hair. And Dean inwardly cheers that Cas doesn’t pull away. 

Sam is the next one to come down to the kitchen for breakfast. Not surprisingly, it looks like Sam had already showered and is dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt.  He looks surprised that Cas is sitting at the table and actually eating breakfast.

And Dean notices that while Cas tenses back up, she doesn’t pause in eating her breakfast. In fact, she begins to eat a bit faster, while keep making darting glances towards Sam; as if she fears that Sam might take her breakfast away from her.  

Deciding not to comment on Cas’s behavior, Dean turns to Sam.

“Morning Sam, want some breakfast?” Dean asks as he begins plating the food.

“Yeah. Thanks, Dean.” Sam says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.  He accepts the plate and takes a seat at the table across from Cas.

“Morning Cas. Sleep ok?” Sam asks as he took his seat as if it is a perfectly normal morning. Again, Cas doesn’t give a verbal answer; just a nod of the head. And for now, they will accept that is how Cas has decided to express herself.

“I thought we should go to the city to get Cas some clothes and some stuff today,” Dean said as he sat down with his own plate.

“Sound like a plan to me,” Sam comments as he begins to eat his own breakfast.  

As they eat breakfast, Sam and Dean make small talk; both to discuss the plans for that day and hoping to draw Cas out of her shell and get her to speak to them. Charlie declines breakfast, stating that she had to go home to get ready for work at the colony clinic.  

Castiel watches Charlie leave, with an almost puzzled expression on her face.  Dean is the one to notice Cas’s expression, so he asks: Is something wrong, Cas?”

Cas seems to gather her courage enough to ask: “You don’t own, Charlie?”

Sam and Dean exchange a look before Sam says: “No Cas. We don’t. This Pack doesn’t actively practice having Owned Omegas.”

Cas seems to want to say something more, and the brothers wait patiently for Cas to say whatever she is pondering.  They are about to give up when Cas asks:

 “If you don’t practice having Owned Omegas, why did you buy me?”

“We went there looking for an Omega to be our mate; and yes, have children for us. Your scent caught our attention and we knew we wanted the Omega it belonged to.” Sam said gently.

“And when that Asshole was about to hit you, we knew we wanted to get you the hell out of there,” Dean interjects. Sam shoots Dean a look for interrupting him before he continues on.

“You’re only an Owned Omega because of your age. As soon as your old enough to get your status changed, we plan on doing just that.”

“And what will happen after that? I’ll be your mate?” Cas asks, her voice quiet.

“If you want to be.” Sam answers. 

“And if I don’t? Will you force me to anyways?”

“No Cas, we won’t. If you don’t want to   be our mate, then we want to help you to live an independent life.” Dean answers her question.

“That’s right,” Sam affirms, wanting Cas to know that they don’t want to force her to do anything.

“So, will you at least give us a chance to be your friends and help you?” Dean asks as he reaches over and lays a hand on Cas’s arm.  Cas doesn’t pull away; which Dean considers it to be a small win.

Cas looks at them as if trying to read if they are lying to her. Sam and Dean wait patiently for her answer; trying to keep themselves open to whatever she is attempting to read. Finally, she seems to come to a decision.

“I’ll try,”  Cas says in a quiet voice. But she gives a tentative little smile that nearly causes Dean to jump with joy that she is willing to give them a chance. He makes a vow silently to himself and Cas that he would do everything he can to not betray that trust.

Maybe their situation isn’t as hopeless as he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter completed. As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated by starving writers.


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181636256@N02/47932591173/in/dateposted-public/)

**~Ten months later~**

Castiel lays in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how much her life had changed since that morning in the kitchen. She isn’t sure what it was that had caused the shift in her thinking from being a captive to wanting to trust Sam and Dean.

Maybe she had seen no way out and thought it would better if she could at least try to make the best of her situation. Or maybe she had been on her own for so long that she desperately wanted someone to be her friend and care about her. But whatever the reason, Castiel had kept her word in trying to trust, and maybe even like, her Alphas.

When they had first bought her, she had been sure it would only be a matter of time before they would force her to present or pin her down and rape her. But they never have. In fact, Sam and Dean not only treat her like a normal person, but they also gave her respect.

She had been introduced to Sam and Dean’s parents, and they had immediately accepted her as their own. Mary had given her more motherly hugs than what she can remember receiving from anyone before. John had been gruff at first, not to her but to Sam and Dean for getting an underage Omega. But he had come around knowing that Sam and Dean aren’t forcing anything on her and conscious of the fact that Cas is underage.

Over the last ten months, their relationship had grown. While they have not yet had sex with her, as it still makes her uncomfortable, they have demonstrated their feelings by hugging her, pressing their lips to her whenever they got the opportunity. They had kissed Cas everywhere they could: her nose, her forehead, cheek, neck and the top of her head; but never on the lips.

Eventually, Cas figured out that they were waiting for a sign from her that she was ready for more. So, one-night Cas had gathered her courage enough to kiss first Dean then Sam as she told them goodnight. The kisses were chaste, just lips softly brushing but it was enough to make Cas feel lightheaded. A few weeks later, she had received her first kiss involving tongue. 

And while they are still bound by the laws of Owned Omegas, such as having to wear a collar whenever she went in public and she is not allowed to attend school.  They had found loopholes in the laws.

Sam had found an online homeschooling program that he had enrolled her in. She had been able to catch up on her education and is currently halfway through her freshman year of high school. And while she has to wear the traditional collar if she goes outside the colony borders. The leadership council had passed a motion that allows her to wear her ownership tag on a chain much like military dog tags while she is inside the colony borders.

She has to admit that it isn’t so bad here. She gets to live in a nice home, sleep in what she believes is the world’s most comfortable bed, have enough food, and nobody has tried to hurt and abuse her. But as content as she is here,  she does miss her older brother. She had already accepted that she will never see Gabriel again. Still, it would be nice to at least let her brother know that she is alive and that she is safe. And maybe even happy with her life here.

As she continues to lay in bed, memories that she tried so hard to suppress comes to the forefront of her mind.

When she had presented as an Omega, at the age of thirteen, she had known that it was the end of her being able to pursue her dreams of one day being able to be a teacher. But she had been able to convince herself that she would be able to still have a normal life where she would be able to meet an Alpha and fall in love, be mated, and have a family.

But her stepmother had ended that delusional dream a couple of months shy of her fourteenth birthday. Her stepmother, Naomi, had been mistreating her and her brother Gabriel almost from the first day she had moved into their father’s house. But as her father’s drinking became worse and his health deteriorated, Naomi’s cruelty seemed to know no bounds.  Then the day that the men in the dark van came.

 She had been called into the parlor, where Naomi and four men she didn’t know were waiting. She saw one of the men that had seemed to be the leader hand an envelope to Naomi. That man turned to the other men and said: “take her.”

Before she could do anything, she had been grabbed and dragged outside. She thinks that she had yelled for Gabriel, hoping her older brother could protect her. But in all honesty, she can’t remember much of that day. When they got to the van, she had been drugged to keep her from screaming and fighting.

After that day, she had been moved so many times that it was hard to keep track of where she was; it also didn’t help that she was drugged and blindfolded with every move. Every move was not only to bring new ‘merchandise’ to the various markets but also keep the very underage Omegas from being found by authorities that might take issue with the underage Omegas being sold.

Castiel pushes those memories aside, as she doesn’t want to focus on them today. Today is her fifteenth birthday, and while she doesn’t know if Sam and Dean have anything planned for her birthday, she is determined to not dwell on the past.

Deciding that trying to sleep will be impossible, Castiel gets up from her bed and heads downstairs. It is almost breakfast time; so, she will have to go down to the kitchen soon anyways.

When she gets to the kitchen, she can already hear someone, probably Dean, making breakfast. Entering the room, she is surprised to find a couple of balloons in the middle of the table and a banner on the wall wishing her ‘Happy Birthday’. 

“Happy Birthday.” She hears Dean quietly say in her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist. She can feel him press a kiss on the back of her head before he turns his attention to nuzzling her neck. She feels herself melt into Dean’s strong arms as he continues to lick, nibble, and even suck along the side of her neck. 

When Dean decides to pull away, Cas asks: “Where’s Sam?”

She hadn’t heard Sam in the shower, and since he isn’t in the kitchen it makes Cas wonder where Sam is.

“He went to the store. He should be back soon.” Dean explained as he returned to the stove to finish the breakfast preparations.  He’s making her favorite: Belgian Waffles.

Cas took her customary seat at the table, trying to hide her pout that Sam hadn’t been there when she came down for breakfast. She had noticed that she had been more emotional than normal over the last week. And while she tried to hide the emotional mood swings, she suspects that Sam and Dean are picking up on her fluctuating moods. 

But before she could ponder what could be causing her roller coaster of emotions; the door to the garage opened to admit Sam. On his arm are about three shopping bags and a box that Cas recognizes as from coming from the store bakery. 

When Sam sat the box down on the table in front of her, Cas can see that Sam had gotten her a birthday cake. It wasn’t a big cake, probably only large enough for the three of them and possibly a few guests. But since she hadn’t had a birthday cake since her father’s health began to decline, the small cake is an enormous gesture.

Dean places her plate in front of her, and she notices that Dean had put just the right amount of syrup on her waffle along with slices of strawberries; just how she likes it.

 Sam moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of cartons of ice cream from the shopping bags that he puts in the freezer. And Cas can see that Sam had got her favorite kind: Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough.

 Another small gesture that showed how much Sam and Dean care about her; as she is sure that no one else in her life could remember things like her favorite ice cream or how she likes her waffles.  It is instances like this that made her feel treasured instead of owned. Cherished and loved, not an object for breeding and Alpha’s pleasure.

They sit around the table and discuss the plans for today. Unfortunately, Sam and Dean have to work, so her birthday celebration will have to wait for dinner time. John and Mary are coming for dinner tonight, and possibly so is Charlie. 

After eating breakfast, Sam and Dean both get ready to go to work. Dean has an important meeting with a prospective client, and Sam is preparing for an arbitration trial that is to begin next week. 

While Sam and Dean finish getting ready for work, Cas decides to work on homework for one of her classes. Retrieving her laptop, which Sam had brought for her, and sets herself up at the table. While she normally will use the downstairs office, even has her own bookshelf in there for her schoolbooks, binders, and all the other school supplies; all her work today is on her laptop.

Setting her laptop down on the table, Cas gets Dean and Sam’s lunches out and gets them packed into their lunch bags. She also gets their travel mugs filled with coffee. She places the mugs next to their lunch bags that are on the counter.

Sam is the first one to come down from getting ready and Cas subtly checks Sam out as he comes into the kitchen. He is wearing his gray suit that accentuates his muscular body in a way that the pubescent Omega can definitely appreciate.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam says as he finds his coffee and lunch ready for him on the counter. He walks over to Cas and gives her a kiss goodbye. “Happy Birthday. I’ll be home early this afternoon.”

With that Sam leave out through the garage, where soon she hears Sam’s truck start and the overhead door open and close indicating that Sam has left for work.

Dean comes down minutes after Sam leaves also looking sharp in his black suit. Like Sam, Dean thanks her for having his lunch and coffee ready as he also kisses her goodbye. Soon after the door shuts behind Dean, she can hear him start the Impala. Going to the front room window, Cas watches until the Impala is out of sight.

Leaving the window, Cas returns to the kitchen. She goes over to the sink and cleans up the breakfast dishes and gets them loaded into the dishwasher. The dishwasher is loaded, so Cas turns it on to run. She then goes into the laundry room and after checking on the towels in the dryer, Cas turns the dryer on again as the towels are still damp. 

Seeing as all the chores are done as far as she can at the moment, Cas sits down at her laptop where she logs into her school program and begins working on her Algebra 1 section test. 

While most days she doesn’t mind being at home when Sam and Dean work, but today isn’t a normal day. And she selfishly wants Sam and Dean home with her on her birthday.  But she pushes those thoughts aside as she knows that even normal couples can’t always be together on birthdays and anniversaries.

Cas works on her schoolwork until just before lunchtime. Shutting down her laptop, Cas gets up and begins to fix herself a bowl of soup for her lunch. She goes into the living room and turns on the television for white noise while she eats her lunch.

After she finishes her lunch, Cas gets the towels from the dryer and takes them to the couch to fold them. As she folds the towels, she absently watches the show on the television.  She normally can’t stand daytime television, but she wants the sound of people talking today. It helps her not feel so lonely.

She finishes folding the towels and carries them up to the linen closet upstairs. She then goes to the bedrooms and gathers the next load of laundry. Carrying her laundry basket down to the laundry room, she starts the washer as she loads the clothes into the machine.

While many people would find it tedious to do the household chores, Cas finds it to be a comfort. Naomi had forced her to be a maid in her father’s house. And while it had been a horrible experience living under her stepmother’s thumb, here it is a way for her to feel like a mate. 

She continues with the household chores for the afternoon. Soon it is 3:00 and she hears the sound of Sam’s truck coming down the road. It is followed by the sound of the overhead garage door opening and the truck driving in.

The door to the garage opens to admit Sam. He enters the kitchen where he finds Cas sitting at the table doing the preparations for dinner that night.

“How was work?” Cas asks as she shucks the ears of corn that they are having with the burgers that Dean is planning to grill for dinner.

“It was alright. Finished my deposition on the trial for next week.” Sam says as he begins to remove the empty containers from his lunch bag and rinses them out in the sink and places them in the now empty dishwasher.

“That’s good,” Cas says.

“Yeah. It’s not a big case, but it is complicated enough that it required a lot of background research.” Sam says as he joins Cas at the table to help Cas shuck the corn.  As they work on the task, the two make small talk about Sam’s work and Cas’s schooling.

Once the corn has been shucked and cleaned, it goes in the kitchen sink to soak for a while before going onto the grill. Sam then sent Cas upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for her birthday dinner. Dean is due to arrive home soon and John and Mary shortly after that.

Getting upstairs to her bathroom, Cas quickly gets cleaned up and changed in the outfit she had chosen for her birthday dinner. As she stands in front of the mirror curling her hair, she thinks to herself that she can truly be happy here. And possibly, on her first real heat, she wants Sam and Dean to claim her. And when she’s old enough, she wants to be their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. PLEASE leave Comments and Kudos if you are enjoying this to keep me encouraged to keep writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains underage sex. If this triggers you, please respectfully move on.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181636256@N02/47932591173/in/dateposted-public/)

Her birthday dinner went well, and after their guests left, they sat on the couch watching one of Cas’s favorite movies. Neither Sam nor Dean much care for the movie, but it had been Cas’s choice; so, they suffer through it for her sake.

As the final credits roll, Cas begins to get up and gather the empty ice cream bowls. But before she could pick up the bowls, a hand on her waist stops her. Looking at the owner of the hand, Cas turns to see Sam and Dean starting to get up from the couch.

“Not tonight. Sam and I will clean up.” Dean says as he gently pulls her back to the couch.

Cas watches as Sam and Dean gather the bowls from the coffee table and take them into the kitchen. She can hear Sam and Dean rinsing the bowls out in the sink. Soon they rejoin her on the couch. As they sit down on the couch, Cas notices that Sam and Dean each had something in their hands.

 “I’ve been working on this for the last couple of months,” Sam says as he hands Cas a legal envelope.

“What is it?” Cas asks as she opens the envelope to find a set of legal documents.

“It’s the paperwork to begin the proceedings to get you emancipated. If you’re emancipated, then you can get your status changed to no longer be an Owned Omega.”  Sam says as he pulls out another set of legal documents. “And this is the paperwork to allow you to get your learner’s permit to learn how to drive.”

“The emancipation won’t be able to be legal until you’re sixteen. But since there is a lot of legal red tape to process, it’s better that it starts now.” Sam explains as Cas reads over the paperwork she was given.

“If this goes through,” Cas asks as she seems to find her voice, “will I be your mate?”

That question seems to be what Sam and Dean wanted. While it had been easier than what Sam and Dean had thought it would have been to gain Cas’s trust and affections, it had taken some time. And while she had become comfortable with them, they really hadn’t verbally discussed mating since that morning in the kitchen.

“Is that something you would want?” Sam asks, a smile threating to split his face at any moment. As Sam asked that, Dean brings out a small box that he hands to Cas. When Cas opens the small jewelry box, she feels her hands begin to shake, but in a good way. Inside is a modest ring.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181636256@N02/48062088753/in/dateposted-public/)

“Will you be our mate?” Dean asks as he begins kissing her neck; distracting her.

“Yes,” Cas answers quietly, still in shock from the turn the evening had taken. She hadn’t expected this. While she had known that Sam and Dean had wanted to mate with her, she had expected to have to wait for that kind of a relationship until she is nineteen.

Sam, who is sitting at her left side, took the ring box and her left hand; he slipped the ring onto her left-hand ring finger. Sam kissed his way over Castiel’s jaw and down the left side of her neck, licking and nibbling. With Dean still giving attention to the right side of her neck, although he has moved on to her ear, it makes it near impossible for her to think straight.

Cas allows her Alphas to drive her crazy with their attention. As they do, Cas can feel herself beginning to leak slick. She then felt what she believes to be Dean’s hand rub her thigh and under her skirt. With a whimpering moan, Cas allows her legs to spread to give him better access. She also feels Sam’s hand move to her breast.

She is surprised that she’s not feeling uncomfortable, she’s not feeling like she needs to run away. Instead, she wants her Alphas’ touches. 

Soon, Dean’s probing hand reaches her panties. He seems to pause there as if waiting for a sign that Cas is comfortable with the action and wants it to continue. Making a decision, Cas allows the hand access.

“Good girl.” Cas hears Dean whisper in her ear. The breath on her ear sends a tingle down her spine to the spot where Dean’s fingers gently probe. When his finger rubs one spot in particular, Cas can’t stop the keening whimper that comes from her throat.

“What something, Baby?” Sam asks as he moves to claim her lips in a scorching kiss.

When they come up for air, Cas just whines again as words seem to be lost to her at the moment. Dean doesn’t let up on his teasing, alternating between gentle touches and harder rubbing.

“I think we need to take this upstairs. Don’t you think, Sammy?” Dean suggested, noting how much Cas had slicked. Her panties are nearly soaked through and he can feel just how swollen her clit is and is almost throbbing in need of attention.

Cas feels Sam’s hand move from her breast to join Dean’s between her legs. The added touch of Sam between her legs was all it took for her to fall apart. Her orgasm washing over her in waves as she arched off the couch as best as she could.

“Such a good girl.” Dean praises as he claims her lips. When they separate, Dean asks: “Want to take this upstairs?”  And Cas can feel his hardness with her thigh making his intentions clear.

Finding her voice, Cas manages to say: “Please… Alphas.”

Between Sam and Dean, they manage to half carry, half guide Cas upstairs. Once upstairs, the Alphas waste no time in stripping Cas of her clothes.  She is then laid out on the large bed in the master bedroom.

Looking up at her Alphas, both tall and strong, Cas has to admit to the feeling of trepidation at what is about to happen. She knows that Sam and Dean would never purposely hurt her in any way, but it doesn’t stop the feeling of nerves that settles into her stomach. She worries that this will hurt like the examination that she had been forced to submit to when Sam and Dean first bought her.

As she watches, both Sam and Dean strip themselves of their clothes before joining her on the bed.  Sam must pick up the apprehension in her scent because he asks:

“You ok Cas?”

Cas nods as she answers: “Just nervous.”

Dean has to admit that Cas is beginning to look uncertain about what they are preparing to do. They have seen glimpses of her conditioning from the market. He wouldn’t put it past her to be doing things just because she had been taught to submit to the will of Alphas.

“You sure you’re ok, Cas? It’s ok if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. It’s ok.” Dean says. He wants to give Cas the chance to back out of this if she isn’t comfortable.

“I’m worried that it will hurt,” Cas admits.

She doesn’t want Sam and Dean to view her as an inexperienced virgin, although that is truly what she is. While Sam and Dean haven’t pushed her to have sex, she knows that they haven’t been celibate in regard to each other.

“It’ll be ok,” Sam assures her while gently rubbing her back. “We’ll take care of you.”

They resumed the caresses from downstairs and soon Cas began to relax. Once they feel like Cas is ready to go forward in their activities, Dean settles between Cas’s legs.  Sam and Dean had decided ahead of time that Dean should be the first one to have sex with Cas.  

Lining himself up with Cas’s entrance, Dean begins to nudge his way in. Dean can tell that Cas is uncomfortable, as her silence is a sure sign of that. But Dean persists, knowing that it will get better for Cas. Once he is fully sheathed inside Cas, he begins to gently thrust. During this, Sam is giving her breasts attention.

Soon, a feeling that Cas has never experienced before has built in her lower stomach. It builds until finally bursting loose to spread from her core to the top of her head to the tips of her toes.  

What happened next is a haze to Cas. She is aware that Dean’s knot has her tied, but amazingly it doesn’t hurt. In fact, Dean and Sam maneuver her to be laying on her side; with Sam pressed against her back. Laying between her Alphas, Cas can feel herself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have trouble writing Smut. So any encouragement is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Please leave comments and/or Kudos to let me know if you're enjoying this story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: like the last chapter, their is sex with a underage character. While it is consensual, I realize some may have issues with that. If you want to scroll over it, scroll to the "***".
> 
> I know that this chapter is short, but I'm hoping that the inspiration for this will continue.

The next morning Cas woke up in between her Alphas; both of them had an arm draped over her. Instead of feeling trapped, she felt warm and protected. Laying between Sam and Dean feels like the safest place in the entire world. She doesn’t even care to analyze the change in her thinking that she considered where she is now the safest place in the world. 

  
As she lays there, Cas feels Sam shift behind her signifying that the younger Alpha is waking up.  

  
She can feel Sam's hardness behind her as he is pressed against her back. Cas presses back against Sam and can feel Sam gently roll his hips and slowly ruts against her cleft. 

  
After a few moments of this, Sam seems to wake up enough to realize what he is doing. When he does, Sam immediately pulls back; worried that Cas might be freaked out by his unconscious movements.  But instead of pulling back, Cas rolls over lay against his side. 

  
“Why’d you stop?” Cas asks, making it clear that she not only realized what Sam was doing, but welcomed it.  

  
“You sure that it’s ok?” Sam asks, wanting to make sure that Cas is really ok with the actions of having sex. 

  
“I’m sure. You were the odd one out earlier, I want to make it up to you.” Cas says with a look that Sam thinks was supposed to be seductive, but Cas’s inexperience just makes It adorable.  

  
“Sounds like she’s sure, Sammy. I think our little Omega has become a sex kitten." Dean says as he gets up from the bed. “So, don’t leave her hanging Baby brother.”  
With that Dean goes into the bathroom and begins getting cleaned up to go downstairs to make breakfast. 

  
 Sam pulls Cas onto his lap, allowing the Omega to ride him. It takes a bit for Cas to get her rhythm; but once she does, she climaxes quickly.  

  
Cas is so tight that it doesn’t take much before Sam is shooting his seed inside Cas. And while he doesn’t knot her, Sam doesn’t want to hurt her with his large knot, it is a mutually satisfying experience.  As Sam had been filling Cas, he uses his finger to rub her clit causing her to orgasm for the second time. 

  
Cas collapses onto Sam’s chest where she lays panting in the aftershocks. Sam just holds her there and gently rubs Cas’s back and hair.  Cas just responds by drawing lazy patterns on his chest while making content little noises that are utterly adorable. 

  
Eventually, Sam realizes that they do need to get up from the bed. He has to be in court this afternoon, and Cas had mentioned yesterday that she has a test in her afternoon class. It takes some coaxing, as Cas seems completely content where she is, but eventually Cas allows him to get up from the bed. As Sam is going into the adjoining bathroom, he hears the rustle of the sheets behind him. 

  
Cas quickly slipped back on her dress she had been wearing the night before. She then heads towards the bedroom that she still considers hers.  Once there, she goes into the attached bathroom and turns on the shower. While the water heats up, Cas begins to brush out her long hair.  

  
As she absently runs the brush through her dark locks, Cas can’t help but think about all that has happened in the last 24 hours. 

  
Sam had begun the process of getting her freedom from the status of an owned Omega. They have also got her the paperwork to get her learner’s permit to learn how to drive. And both Dean and Sam had asked her to be their mate.  

  
As she had that thought, the light from the vanity is caught by the ring on her finger. It wasn’t a large setting by most people’s standards, but she preferred daintier jewelry; as evident by the one other piece of jewelry that she owns. The tiny gold necklace that is around her neck has a small charm in the shape of a seashell is one of the most valued possession that she has. At Christmas, Sam and Dean had gotten her the necklace. 

  
She had told the brothers about how she used to go to the lake shore with her father and Gabriel, before her father’s decline. She would look for shells with Gabriel and had had a jar full of shells and other interesting things that she had found on the beach. But like everything else, she had lost it when she had been sold to the Omega markets.

  
 Soon the necklace had become almost symbolic of bringing her past and the present together. She knows that she will probably never get her past back into her life; as her father is probably dead and who knows what had happened to her older brother.  But this summer, Dean and Sam had promised that they would travel to the neutral near the colony where she had been born, she hopes that she could find her brother. 

  
Then there was the change in the relationship between herself and Sam and Dean. 

  
She had not expected to have sex with Dean and Sam. She has a slight moment of panic when she realizes that they hadn’t used protection. But since she was not in heat, she wasn’t worried about being pregnant.  She had consoled herself thinking that she couldn’t get pregnant outside of her heats. 

  
But two weeks later, when she started getting sick, she would begin to wonder if that was really the case.

  
***

  
Two weeks after her birthday, Cas wakes up one morning feeling sick to her stomach.  It felt like a lead weight was settled both in and on her stomach.  

  
She passed on breakfast as she feels like she is going to be sick at any moment.  Sam and Dean are concerned about her. But she had brushed them off.  Stating that she thinks has the flu that was going around.  

  
After the brothers had left for work that day, Cas returned to what could me called her nest. She had pilfered the pillows from the bed in the master bedroom.  

  
She sets up her laptop and brings up the streaming service that they subscribe to.  She loads a movie and lays on her bed with her favorite blanket.  She is determined to sleep away the illness.  

  
She hopes this sickness doesn’t last. But for now, she will stay in her bed.   
But the days go by, the nausea doesn’t go away. In fact, it seems to get worse. Eventually, Sam and Dean decided enough was enough and insisted that she see a doctor.  

  
Dean had taken the day off from work to take Cas to the doctor. As they sit in the waiting room, Cas is understandably nervous about seeing the doctor. Cas had refused to be seen by doctors since the examination when she had been bought by the Winchesters.  If she had been sick, she would allow Charlie to treat her. 

  
The nurse takes her weight and Dean notes that Cas had lost weight since she had been sick. Cas had been underweight when they had brought her home, so Dean had been aware of any fluctuations in her weight.  

  
Soon they are in the examination room, and Castiel is visibly relieved that the table doesn’t have the straps that had held her down when she had been probed in the registry office. 

  
As Cas describes her symptoms to the doctor, the doctor asked Cas if was possible that she might be pregnant. Cas paused as she doesn’t know how to answer. She had begun to wonder if she is pregnant, but had always assured herself that she couldn’t be as she wasn’t in heat the night of her birthday or the morning after.  

  
“I don’t know. “ Cas answers honestly.  “I haven’t had a full heat yet.” 

  
“Omegas, particularly female Omegas, are especially fertile.  They don’t necessarily need to be in a heat to get pregnant.” The doctor explains.  “I want to do a blood test to be certain.” 

  
It seems to take forever but eventually the doctor comes in to give them the results. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as they keep me inspired.


End file.
